


Give Yourself Over

by dappercat



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dex needs help probably, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dappercat/pseuds/dappercat
Summary: "I will never abandon you."The words rattle in his head, buzzing like flies, hitting against the walls of his skull. Dex says nothing, holding Fisk's gaze, unflinching, and Fisk looks back.Into the very core of him.An extension of that scene in the penthouse.





	Give Yourself Over

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, but I wanted to get it out instead of letting it fester in my head. 
> 
> Also, why isn't there more fic of these two? Did no one else see the chemistry dripping off them?!

"I will never abandon you."

The words rattle in his head, buzzing like flies, hitting against the walls of his skull. Dex says nothing, holding Fisk's gaze, unflinching, and Fisk looks back.

Into the very core of him.

Dex barely shakes when he sinks to his knees, a pull beyond his control tearing him to the ground. He's rewarded; the barest hint of surprise breaks Fisk's statue of a face, flitting across it then disappearing as easily as smoke passes across a window. In the churning of Dex's gut a small spark of satisfaction lights up the sick knot in his stomach. Fisk reaches down.

Carefully, so carefully for hands as large as his, delicate as a jeweller prying a gem from its metal constraints, Fisk undoes his trousers. He reaches into his briefs and he pulls out his cock. Dex says nothing, does nothing. His mouth is so dry.

Fisk's cock is half-hard, and what it lacks in length it more than makes up for in thickness, as large as the rest of him. Dex wonders if there's more to it, an inch or two hidden by the weight of Fisk's belly. He wants to find out.

"Agent Poindexter." Fisk's voice is like a wind that unseats him at the same time it grounds him. The air leaves Dex's lungs, forced from him in one hard breath.

Fisk's thumb ghosts over the flushed head of his cock, smears the precome there.

"Suck."

Dex does. He rushes forward, shuffling on his knees in a way that would humiliate him in any other situation, and opens his lips gratefully for Fisk's cock. Fisk's hand finds his hair at the same time as his head breaches Dex's mouth, and the feeling is dizzying, moreso when Fisk grips hard, tugs a fistful of hair.

Dex utters a choked groan; he can't help it. Fisk is thrusting into his mouth, sparking tears of discomfort into his eyes. When he blinks up at Fisk's face Fisk is staring away into the distance, as if Dex on his knees in front of him isn't enough to even warrant his attention. It makes Dex hard - harder. He's so hard it hurts.

Fisk lets out a hiss when he comes, such a muted noise Dex almost wonders if he imagined it even as hot come spurts down his throat and makes him nearly choke. He coughs when Fisk lets him go, a useless bodily reflex since nothing comes back up from where he's swallowed it all.

Fisk tucks himself away, as calmly as if the last fifteen minutes had never happened. Dex's heart is thudding in his head and he knows how he must look, swollen cock-sucking lips and a dazed look in his eye, the hard outline of his cock in his pants.

Something snaps in him. He stumbles to his feet. Fisk's eyes follow him, the man himself standing there as cold as granite. Dex's lungs are squeezing the air from him and he can feel a sense of panic rising - no, no, he can't let Fisk see him unravel, he can't, he can't.

He flees from the apartment, knocking something priceless to the ground as he runs. Fisk watches him go, and says nothing.


End file.
